


Dragged By My Ankles

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [11]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Stephanie doesn't want to get out of bed, and after all the hard work Tim has put in planning today?
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Dragged By My Ankles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _Lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up._

Butterfly kisses woke her up, but only enough to be aware of the natural daylight flooding the inside of her eyes red. It was warm, and the bed smelled like Tim. She sighed happily, indicating she had awoken, but was not ready to get up.

“Mornin’.”

“Morning sweetie,” she croaked, voice thick with sleep. She didn’t want to open her eyes, at least not yet.

Tim’s cold feet found hers, and she jumped a little.

“You got out bed?” She mumbled, turning away from him so he could snuggle into the back of her.

“Mm.” He cradled her, hands reaching across to grasp her own. She sighed happily, burying her face into the pillow. Tim did the same but to her neck. Occasionally he pressed a kiss here and there to her skin.

They snuggled and cuddled and kissed and cradled for what felt like hours, Stephanie stubbornly refusing to open her eyes. If she did, the soft moment would be over. College would be calling, Tim would need to go to work, and Gotham would still be a mess outside.

It seemed Tim for once was more willing to get out of bed than she was. Gently (always gently), he tugged on her shoulder, and she rotated back onto her spine. She felt and heard Tim move, and the red of her eyes got dimmer as Tim blocked out some of the light. She was so warm…

He pressed kisses to both her eyes. Her lids fluttered but remained closed.

“Gonna open up?”

She shook her head.

“Sweetie you gotta.”

“No… let’s have a lazy day.”

“Can’t.”

She made a whinge which sounded dangerously close to a cry. His thumb brushed over her bottom lip. She puckered her mouth, giving it a half kiss. She could hear the smile in Tim’s voice.

“You remember what today is?”

She pouted, “…No.”

“Hum. Your mom’s birthday was two days ago which was the…?”

“Twelfth…”

“So today is the…?”

Slowly the gears clicked in Steph’s head.

“Oh!” She shot up and bonked Tim hard. He gasped and fell back, splaying across the sheets. Stephanie blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. Finally, she looked over at Tim and laughed. Pouncing on him, she pressed kiss after kiss after kiss to his face, healing the bump and making his smile brighter. “Happy Valentine’s Day, boyfriend wonder!”

He kissed her fully on the mouth, cradling her close. When they broke apart, Tim brushed his knuckles on her cheek.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Steph.”

She leaned in again, but Tim recoiled. “Uh-uh,” he said, ignoring her hurt expression. “Morning breath!”

Unamused, she threw herself back and buried back under the covers.

“Steph…”

“Uh-uh! Being insulted on Valentine’s Day by my beau… how awful!”

“Stephieeeeeee…” Tim whined, shaking her from on top of the blankets. “Honey, come on! I’ll drag you out if I must! I have the whole day planned and everything.”

“Plans go awry,” came a muffled voice.

“No way. Not today.”

She heard him shuffle off the bed. A moment’s pause ensued, and Stephanie held her breath, knowing something awful was about to happen. 

Her ankles were grabbed by Tim’s frigid fingers, causing her to gasp, and she was unceremoniously dragged out from under the sheets. Flopping onto the floor, the duvet collapsed on her head. When she finally managed to throw it off, she was met by Tim’s incorrigible smugness.

Hair frizzy, eyes crusty with sleep, and a full bladder begging for attention, she attempted to look threatening. Tim wasn’t buying it. He leant down and smacked a kiss to the crown of her head, then as he was leaving the room, he looked back over his shoulder and grinned, calling out a simple,

“Good morning!”

Fumbling for her phone, Stephanie tried not to scream when she saw the actual time illuminated before her eyes. Half eight.

_The bastard._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr the 15th of February 2020.


End file.
